


let me like you

by wintersun66



Series: it started with a bear [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hyuckhei, M/M, Pining, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, he also gets them matching glasses, he just wants donghyuck's number, kind of canon compliant but not really, read part one first!, this is another episode of yukhei struggles, this is just soft, this is the slowest burn ever like its gordon ramsay RAW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersun66/pseuds/wintersun66
Summary: Xuxi struggles to get Donghyuck's phone number.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: it started with a bear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621726
Comments: 23
Kudos: 254





	let me like you

Yukhei was at a point in life where everything seemed to be going okay for once. His group was doing well, _he_ was doing well and things just seemed...good. The only thing that was not going well was his... _relationship_ with Donghyuck.

See, after Yukhei had given him the bear and they'd gone out for ice cream, Yukhei had just assumed that he and Donghyuck would become friends. What had actually happened was awkward eye contact, awkward hallway smiles every now and then, and just plain _awkwardness_ whenever they were in the same vicinity. And Yukhei for the life of him could not figure out why. How could they have possibly become more awkward than the way they were _before_ Yukhei gave him the bear? Why was Donghyuck being this way with him? Didn't the bear and the sun charm mean anything to him? (Didn't _he_ mean anything to Donghyuck?)

Yukhei might have blamed himself for it (maybe he came on a little too strong or Donghyuck hadn't liked the bear) but when he told the others they were just as confused as he was.

"You sure?" Mark looks at him skeptically. "You guys really had a good time getting ice cream?"

"Yeah, man," Yukhei says defensively. "It was good. Like really good. I thought he had fun, he _looked_ like he had fun. Look at this," he says definitively, showing Mark his phone lockscreen.

"Dude, you guys took an ice cream selfie? You made it your background picture?" Mark asks, trying not to laugh.

"I-I...that's not what I'm trying to say," Yukhei says with reddening ears. "I'm trying to show you we had a good time."

"Right," Mark snorts. Then he thinks for a moment. "And it's not just you looking into it too much? He might just be stressed out - it might have nothing to do with you Xuxi."

"No way," Yukhei insists. "He literally walks the opposite way whenever he sees me now. That group meeting last week? He fucking did exactly that. _We were going to the same place_."

Mark frowns. "Dude, that is a little weird. Want me to talk to him?"

Yukhei sighs loudly. "Yeah if you can. Don't mention me or anything though," he says with wide eyes.

Mark grins. "No problem man, I'll just be like, 'Hey Hyuck, have you been avoiding any taller-than-average Chinese guys recently?'"

Yukhei groans. "Okay fine, I mean just don't tell him I'm asking."  
  


When Mark comes back to him the next day, shaking his head and shrugging, Yukhei's face falls.

"Yeah, he didn't really have much to say about it. He said he wasn't avoiding you at all and you guys just don't see each other that much."

Yukhei gives a half smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I guess that's good, right?"

Mark gives him a sympathetic punch in the arm. "Look Xuxi...Maybe he didn't want to tell me because he knows you and I are close? Maybe you should ask someone else to see if they know anything?"  
  


So that's how Yukhei found himself lingering outside Dream's practice room that night.

Chenle and Jisung are the first ones out, then Jeno and Jaemin and Yukhei high fives them all enthusiastically. 

When Donghyuck comes out of the room, he visibly startles at the sight of Yukhei.

Yukhei perks up immediately. "Hey Donghyuck," he says hopefully, raising his hand in a wave. (He would try and high five him too but he's sure by the way Donghyuck has been avoiding him that he wouldn't return it.)

"H-Hey Xuxi," Donghyuck says, glancing away after barely looking at him. He turns away and walks towards the elevator with quick steps, his Burberry bear with the sun charm swinging from his bag in tandem.

Yukhei slumps.

"Wow, that was kind of pathetic?" A voice says behind him.

"Huang Renjun," Yukhei booms and swoops him up in a hug. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Really?" Renjun looks surprised despite himself.

"Yup," Yukhei says happily. "Can we talk?"

When they both sit down on the sofa in the practice room, Renjun turns to him with mirth shining in his eyes. "Is this about Hyuck?"

Yukhei's mouth falls open. "H-how did you...."

Renjun smirks. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"Well I think I need a genius to understand this," Yukhei says sadly. "He doesn't even look at me and I have no idea why. I thought we would be friends after I gave him the bear."

"So you want me to ask him why he's acting that way?" Renjun asks with raised eyebrows.

"No, no," Yukhei says quickly. "Just...I was wondering if he mentioned me...or said anything about why he's avoiding me..." Yukhei trails off with an embarrassed smile.

Renjun’s expression turns pensive for a moment. "He hasn't said anything to me but...why don't you just ask him?"

Yukhei looks scandalized. "No way man, I can't. Plus every time I try and talk to him he runs away."

"So text him?" Renjun suggests.

"I don't have his number," Yukhei says with a pout.

"You don't?" Renjun asks, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I mean, I haven't asked him...but maybe you can give it to me?" Yukhei says, brightening.

"I think you should ask him for it," Renjun says with a knowing smirk. "Besides, I never give out numbers without consent."

Yukhei deflates. "But he really doesn't let me talk to him," he whines.

"Look Xuxi," Renjun says reaching to take a hold of Yukhei's shoulder. "This is Donghyuck. It's going to take some effort. But I promise it's worth it."

Yukhei looks mildly terrified for a split second. Then his expression rearranges to one of sure confidence. He gets up and pumps his fist into the air. "Yeah okay man, I can do this!" He yells.

Renjun shakes his head with an amused snort. "If anyone can, it's you Xuxi."  
  


The next night, Yukhei goes to Kun for help. The confidence he built up with Renjun slowly sunk when he realised he still had no idea how to get Donghyuck to talk to him - let alone ask for his number.

"So all you want is his phone number?" Kun asks.

"Yeah...so we can talk. Cause talking through text is easier and also he won't talk to me in person," Yukhei grumbles.

"Xuxi, how are you gonna get his number if he won't talk to you?"

"That's why I came to you," Yukhei says brightly. "So you can tell me how."

Kun thinks for a moment. "Well, I know if someone wanted to give me something, I would probably stop and talk to them."

Yukhei raises his eyebrows. "Like a hug?"

Kun's eyes widen comically. "God _no_ , Xuxi, I meant like a present or something. Don't just try and hug him out of nowhere!"

"He wouldn't let me anyway," Yukhei pouts. "Even though I know he likes hugs too," he mutters under his breath.

Kun tries not to smile. "Yes so, you know, when you gave him the bear you guys had a conversation and you told me he smiled and it was nice and you went out for ice cream right?"

Yukhei nods.

"So give him something else maybe?"

"So every time I want to talk to him I have to give him something?" Yukhei frowns in confusion.

"No," Kun says, putting an hand on his arm. "Just once, so you can ask him for his number. Then you guys can just start talking naturally like normal people do," Kun says with a little laugh. 

He walks away with a dimpled smile, leaving Yukhei feeling doubtful by himself.   
  


When Yukhei, Kun and Hendery go to the opticians that weekend together to find Yukhei a pair of glasses, Yukhei gets an idea.

"You think I should buy him glasses?" He says excitedly.

"I think that's a fucking awf-"

Kun slaps a hand on Hendery's mouth, effectively cutting him off. "What kind were you thinking Xuxi?"

Yukhei picks up the pair that Kun and Hendery had chosen for him. The wired frames were golden and uniquely shaped, sort of like rounded hexagons. "I was thinking...maybe I could buy him the same pair?"

Hendery guffaws. "Already thinking of couple looks Xuxi?"

"I think that's pretty cute," Kun says, sending Hendery a reproving look.

Yukhei giggles. "I think he would look so cute in these, don't you think?"

Hendery gives Kun a look. "Are we supposed to pretend we find Donghyuck cute?"

Kun smiles. "I think he's cute. Plus he's a good cooking partner."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Hendery mutters, rolling his eyes. "You're such a _mom._ "

"He _is_ really good at cooking," Yukhei says proudly with a soft smile. "He's good at _everything_."

"Have you even tried his cooking?" Hendery asks him.

Yukhei pointedly ignores that and instead turns around to find someone to get him another pair of glasses.  
  


The next day, when Yukhei spots the familiar tuft of golden hair walking in front of him to the cafeteria, his heart rate picks up. He takes a deep breath to steel his nerves and nods once. _I can do this_. "Donghyuck!" He shouts.

Donghyuck turns around, clear shock spread across his face. "Xuxi?"

Yukhei beams at him as he catches up to him. "Hey Donghyuck."

Donghyuck gives him a strained smile. "Hey." Then he turns around again.

Yukhei takes his backpack off his shoulder as fast as he can. "Wait, don't leave," he says hurriedly. "I have something for you."

Donghyuck freezes. He turns back around slowly to face Yukhei. " _What?_ "

"Yeah...I just, I saw them and thought you might also like them so..." He discreetly wipes his sweaty hand on his jeans before grabbing the glasses case from his bag.

Donghyuck just stares at him with parted lips as he accepts the case slowly.

"Yeah, they're uh...well open it," Yukhei mumbles, trying his best not to show Donghyuck how nervous he is.

Donghyuck moves his eyes down and opens the case, revealing the glasses.

Yukhei swallows. "Do you like them?"

Donghyuck raises his head to meet Yukhei's eyes. "Xuxi, why did you buy me glasses?" he asks.

"Kunhang and Kun ge picked them out for me and I just liked them a lot and I wanted us to match..." Yukhei trails off, wondering if Donghyuck likes the glasses or not.

"Match?" Donghyuck asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I bought the same pair for myself," Yukhei tells him with a hesitant smile.

Donghyuck ducks his head again but Yukhei sees how his cheeks blossom red and grins.

"Thanks Xuxi, you really didn't have to get me anything," Donghyuck says.

"That's okay, I wanted to," Yukhei tells him sincerely. "And we haven't talked much since-"

Yukhei cuts himself off as Donghyuck tries on the glasses. _Fucking hell, he looks so fucking cute_.

Yukhei opens his mouth to say something (hopefully not his exact thoughts) when Donghyuck frowns suddenly, blinking rapidly and takes off the glasses.

"Wait, are these prescription glasses?"

Yukhei's mouth opens wide at that. " _Oh my god_ , I forgot to ask you for your number."

"My phone number?" Donghyuck asks, biting his lip hesitantly.

"N-no, your prescription," Yukhei stammers. It takes a second for Yukhei to process anything because he's too busy internally freaking out about Donghyuck's glasses, Donghyuck's phone number and Donghyuck's lips all at the same time. Then when he realises his own words, he wants to hit himself because that would have been _the_ perfect excuse to get Donghyuck's number.

"Oh right," Donghyuck says and if Yukhei wasn't feeling so flustered, he might have realised that Donghyuck looked a little disappointed.

Donghyuck meets his eyes with an unsure smile. "Wanna go with me later to get the lenses done?"  
  
So even though Yukhei fails to ask for his number this time, he vows to himself that tonight will be the night he gets Lee Donghyuck's number.  
  


They agreed to meet in front of the opticians at 8 PM. It's 8:17 now and Yukhei has been waiting for twenty five minutes with no sign of Donghyuck anywhere.

Yukhei fidgets with his rings nervously. _If only I had his phone number_ , he thinks miserably. _If only I wasn't such a fucking coward_...

"Xuxi!" Yukhei turns to see a breathless Donghyuck, one hand clutching his chest and the other a paper bag. "I'm so sorry. I waited in line for these stupid custard buns. _Fuck_ , that line was way longer than I thought it would be."

"That's okay," Yukhei says happily. He's just relieved that Donghyuck didn't actually bail on him like he was scared he was going to.

"You good?" Yukhei asks in concern as he watches Donghyuck try to catch his breath.

"I'm fucking great," Donghyuck says breathlessly. He shoves the paper bag at Yukhei's chest. "For you," he says, stalking into the opticians without a backward glance.

Yukhei looks down at the paper bag and opens it to find a very smushed looking custard bun. "For me?" he mouths in surprise.

He catches up with Donghyuck quickly, tugging his arm so he looks at him. "For me?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, for you," Donghyuck says, his cheeks reddening under Yukhei's probing gaze. "I might have heard from Kun hyung that you like custard buns and this place apparently has the best ones." He coughs and walks away without waiting for an answer.  
  


Once Donghyuck hands over his prescription and the glasses, they tell him that they'll be ready in 30 minutes.

When he turns to relay this to Yukhei, he has to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh at the sight that greets him.

Yukhei is wearing the most ridiculous pair of red cat eye sunglasses and is posing with an exaggerated pout. "How do I look?"

"You look dumb," Donghyuck tells him.

Yukhei grins. "Come on, I look hot in these."

Donghyuck snorts. "You look way hotter without them, trust me."

Yukhei takes the sunglasses off slowly. "Huh?" He asks with widened eyes. _Did he just imply..._

Donghyuck's cheeks burn. "Um- uh so they told me I have to wait half an hour. Wanna go somewhere so you can eat that?" He points to the paper bag that Yukhei is still grasping onto tightly.

Yukhei gapes at him, his mind still replaying Donghyuck's earlier words. 

"Xuxi?"

Yukhei quickly snaps out of it. "S-sure."

  
They end up just sitting on a nearby bench and Yukhei won't stop insisting that Donghyuck share his bun.

"No, don't worry about me Xuxi seriously if I wanted one I would have bought one for myself too."

"You don't like custard buns?" Yukhei can't stop himself from sounding offended.

Donghyuck tries not to smile at Yukhei's cute expression. "I do, but they put me on a diet for the comeback."

Yukhei gapes at him. "The fuck? You're fine."

Donghyuck gives him a half smile and pats his thigh. "Thanks Xuxi."

"No, I'm serious," Yukhei says shaking his head in confusion. "What the fuck? You're _tiny_."

"I'm not though. You're just a fucking giant so I look small to you," Donghyuck says reaching up to pinch his cheek.

"Donghyuck," Yukhei says frowning. He looks so uncharacteristically serious that Donghyuck retracts his hand with a sigh.

Donghyuck looks away. "Don't worry about it Xuxi, it's nothing new. My- my cheeks are chubby."

Yukhei wants to tell him that he's perfect the way he is, but he isn't confident enough nor close enough with Donghyuck to tell him that.

"I like your cheeks," Yukhei says instead. (He thankfully refrains from telling him how many times he has had the urge to squish them between his hands.)

Donghyuck gives him a genuine smile. "Thanks. I like my cheeks too," he says, half-joking.

Yukhei smiles at that.   
  


When they get back to the opticians, Yukhei insists on paying for the glasses.

"Xuxi, you've spent way too much money on me already," Donghyuck argues, pushing Yukhei's card away.

"Don't worry Donghyuck, it's my fault anyway that you had to do this. I want to," Yukhei tells him firmly. "You don't want to fight me on this do you?" He wiggles his eyebrows at him teasingly.

"I bet I could take you," Donghyuck says with narrowed eyes.

Yukhei eyes his determined face. "I don't doubt it," he murmurs. Then he clears his throat. "I may be paying for this but that doesn't mean you're getting it for free. I accept payment exclusively in the form of custard buns."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at him. "Whatever," he says, though he is unable to stop the smile from spreading on his face.

Despite Donghyuck's protests, Yukhei insists on walking him back to the 127 dorm.

Yukhei glances at him sideways as they walk down the street. "So why were you avoiding me this whole time?"

Donghyuck's eyes widen and he snaps his head to Yukhei. "I wasn't," he denies immediately.

"You were," Yukhei persists. He grabs Donghyuck's arm and they both stop in the middle of the sidewalk. "Tell me why."

Donghyuck sighs and looks away. "I-okay. I just thought that you might feel burdened to like talk to me and stuff and I didn't want you to feel like you _had_ to get close to me like the way you are with the others, that's all. I thought I was making it easier for you."

Yukhei glares at him almost accusingly. "You can't be serious." 

As Yukhei looks at him, he realises that there is a lot more to Donghyuck than meets the eye. All this time Yukhei thought that maybe Donghyuck didn't like him, but perhaps there's something else that makes Donghyuck literally run the other way when Yukhei appears. _Is he...shy? Insecure?_ Yukhei shakes his head at the thought. Donghyuck should _not_ be feeling this way, least of all with someone like Yukhei. Yukhei likes to think of himself as a comfortable person to be around...so why isn't Donghyuck comfortable around him?

Yukhei takes Donghyuck's hand and squeezes gently so that Donghyuck meets his eyes. He wants Donghyuck to see his sincerity, for there to be no doubt as to how he feels.

"Donghyuck, I _want_ to get to know you. And this whole time, the reason I've been trying to talk to you isn't because I feel burdened at all. I-I really admire you." And now Yukhei is the one who has to look away from Donghyuck's eyes.

There's a pause as Donghyuck takes in Yukhei's words.

"You admire me?" Donghyuck whispers like he can't believe it.

"Yeah, you know...you're so talented and smart. You make people laugh. And when you walk into the room you just _shine_ , you know?"

Donghyuck shakes his head slowly. "No Xuxi, that's _you_. _You_ make people laugh. _You_ shine, not me." 

Yukhei grins. "I make people laugh by doing and saying dumb shit Donghyuck. You make people laugh by using your charm and wit. It's not the same thing."

Donghyuck's eyes widen but he's still shaking his head. "That's not true at all. People laugh when you're around because you're so positive, not because you say dumb shit. You're like a magnet, people can't help but be drawn to you."

Yukhei's smile softens despite his reddening ears. "Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that you're amazing. You might not see it, but the whole room lights up when you're in it Hyuckie," he says almost tenderly.

They both pause for a second, staring at each other with wide eyes.

Yukhei’s cheeks redden as he rushes to correct himself. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you- it just slipped out-"

"It's- it's okay Xuxi," Donghyuck interrupts with a tiny smile. "I don't mind."

"Oh," Yukhei says dumbly. "Right."

Donghyuck takes Yukhei's large hand in his small one tentatively and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "I guess we both shine then, huh? " He grins up at Yukhei and Yukhei feels warmth spread through him when he recognises the sincerity in Donghyuck's eyes.

Yukhei grins back. "I guess we do."

They start walking again and for a while it's silent. (Yukhei keeps his hands stuffed in his pockets just in case he gives up fighting the overwhelming urge to hold Donghyuck's hand.)

"Hey Xuxi," Donghyuck starts softly, breaking the silence. "Thank you."

Yukhei looks down at him in surprise. "For what?"

Donghyuck smiles but doesn't look at him. "Just- thank you."

Yukhei gazes at the small boy next to him fondly. "Anytime, Donghyuck." And he means it.

When Yukhei gets home after dropping off Donghyuck that night, he realises that he forgot to ask Donghyuck for his number again.

The following week, when Yukhei had first caught sight of Donghyuck, the fear that he might go back to avoiding him had gripped Yukhei's heart like a vice. But then Donghyuck had seen him too and given him a genuine smile and Yukhei had felt like he was on top of the world, his doubts vanishing as quickly as they had come. Yukhei only saw him a total of two times that week. Both times Donghyuck had approached him first and both times he had felt like he was dreaming because Donghyuck was actually _talking_ to him - _smiling_ at him - finally. 

The only problem now was that Yukhei still hadn't gotten his phone number (and also he wanted to spend more time with him). 

And Yukhei knew inside that this was something he had to do by himself, without anyone's help. 

So late one night, he looks at himself determinedly in the practice room mirror and holds his fists up to his reflection encouragingly. _You can do this, Wong Yukhei._

He goes off in search of Donghyuck and is relieved to see that 127 are still practicing and not already back at their dorm. While he waits, Yukhei reorganises his bag to settle his nerves. 

He comes across one of his many baseball caps and his eyes widen when he looks at it. It was a simple cap really; black with rainbow lettering on the edge of the bill that spelled out "Balenciaga". He remembers buying it because he loved the colors of the lettering and - if he's being totally honest - it reminded him of Donghyuck. He hadn't bought it _for_ Donghyuck and had no intention of giving it to him - he just liked it so he bought it. But looking at it now, he can only picture Donghyuck in it. _I want him to have it._

When Donghyuck finally comes out and spots Yukhei, he comes up to him without hesitation.

"Hey Xuxi," Donghyuck says, punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey Donghyuck," Yukhei says brightly. He decides to start off the conversation with the cap. "This is for you," he says, holding the cap out to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck shakes his head. "Xuxi you have to stop spending so much money on me. I can't accept this."

Yukhei thinks for a moment. _Should I just tell him? Well if it makes him accept it..._

 _Fuck it._ Yukhei blushes even before he says the words. "Actually it's mine...I just thought you would look good in it," Yukhei tells him, unable to meet Donghyuck's eyes.

Now Donghyuck's the one who blushes. "O-Oh," he stutters.

Yukhei feels as flustered as Donghyuck looks but continues. "Yeah, so I didn't spend anything on you really. Now will you please accept it?"

Donghyuck gives him a shy smile. "Okay," he says as he puts it on. "How does it look?"

Yukhei beams. "I was right! You look way better than I do in it."

Donghyuck shoves him a little. "S-shut up."

And seeing Donghyuck look happy (albeit a little flustered) makes Yukhei feel a little bolder now. _The time is now._ Yukhei puffs up his chest and says loudly, "Lee Donghyuck please give me your phone number!"

Donghyuck's cheeks are bright red. "Not so loud, idiot," he hisses. 

Yukhei grins. He's just happy he managed to ask finally. "Well?" He bends down to look into Donghyuck's eyes.

Yukhei notices from the corner of his eye that some of the other members are giving him thumbs ups behind Donghyuck's back, but he focuses on Donghyuck only.

Donghyuck glares at him, though he quickly softens under Xuxi's unwavering gaze. "Give me your phone," Donghyuck finally says, holding out his hand.

Yukhei's heart beats loudly and he tries not to brush Donghyuck's hand with his sweaty one when he hands it over.

When Donghyuck hands his phone back to him, number all inputed in, Yukhei releases a loud sigh. "Fucking _finally_. That was so hard," he complains with a pout.

Donghyuck looks up at him fondly. "You big baby," he says, shaking his head.

Yukhei giggles at that and Donghyuck can't help but watch his laughing face with his own smile.

(Later that night, right when Donghyuck is about to fall asleep, his phone vibrates.

He rolls over in bed and reaches for his phone, checking the message with bleary eyes.

His heart jumps when he realises who it's from.

**From Xuxi:**

_goodnight!!!!! u r P E R F E C T and C O O L and S H I N E brighter than the S U N. - xuxi_

Donghyuck groans at the message but hurries to type one back. 

Yukhei waits in anticipation as soon as he sends the message. Was Donghyuck asleep? Was he awake? Would he reply if he was?

Suddenly his phone vibrates and he fumbles with it quickly to check the message.

**From Hyuckie <333:**

_for fuck's sake go to sleep xuxi. it's 3 am. but...ur also perfect..and cool and shiny or whatever. - fullsun_

Yukhei giggles at the message. "Cute," he murmurs to himself.

He puts his phone down and the smile stays on his face even when sleep takes him.)

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think about part 2??  
> personally I liked the first part better haha.  
> please leave a kudos if you liked it :D  
> 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wintersun66) & [twt](https://twitter.com/wintersun66)


End file.
